


Temporarily Parting Ways

by karasunova



Series: Harmony Drabbles & One-Shots [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Not Epilogue Compliant, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: Hermione arrives at Grimmauld Place while Harry's at his wit's end.





	Temporarily Parting Ways

Harry pulled his hair and took a deep breath. Teddy sat in his playpen, biting on his stuffed bunny, and crying his eyes out. 

“Teddy, please stop crying,” Harry moaned. 

Teddy belted out another high pitched scream. 

Harry wiped his hands over his face. 

“Harry?” Hermione stood in the doorway of the formal dining room, which Harry had turned into the ground floor playroom. “What’s wrong with Teddy?”

Harry watched her step up to the playpen. Teddy slowly clambered onto his chubby legs and held onto the side of the playpen, his watery eyes on Hermione. 

She picked him up and settled him on her hip. He continued to cry. 

“He won’t stop crying. He’s not hungry. His nappy is clean. He’s probably exhausted but he won’t settle for a nap. I have no idea what’s going on with him.” 

Hermione kissed his chubby fist. “What’s going on Teddy? Why are you crying?” 

Harry watched as she slipped her forefinger into Teddy’s mouth and felt over his gums. She looked over at Harry. “It looks like another tooth is coming in.”

Harry groaned, throwing his head back. “Of course. How could I forget?”

Hermione slipped Teddy’s bunny out of his hand and tossed it to Harry. “Freeze the ears.”

Harry charmed the ears and handed it back to Hermione. She touched an ear to Teddy’s mouth. He grabbed the bunny and stared at it as he continued to cry. He slowly brought an ear to his mouth and began to chew. 

Hermione moved to settle Teddy back in the playpen, but he held onto her shirt. She moved backward and sat down beside Harry. 

Harry rubbed his hand over Teddy’s baby soft leg. 

“Will you be alright?” Hermione’s voice was soft. 

Harry nodded. “I only get to see him on the weekends. I’m not going to give that up.”

“You can write to me whenever you want, alright? For anything. About Teddy, or just because.”

Harry leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. “I’m not going to forget about you just because you’re not going to be around.” He squeezed her knee. “You have fun at school.”

“I wish you and Ron were going,” she mumbled. 

“Come on, Hermione. You’ll probably have the best year yet. And you can write to me whenever you want.” 

“Thanks, Harry.” She smiled. “I’ll write to you every week!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
